Sarah Roberts
Sarah Roberts was an enlisted Security Guard in Starfleet. She was born on the Federation colony of Bardex III in 2329. She had a normal upbringing on a small family farm that relied on irrigation canals from a nearby river, and enlisted in Starfleet in 2347. Starfleet Career Her first assignment was as a security guard at Starbase 18, serving in the Customs Enforecment Division. While abaord the station a smuggler was caught, pulled out a hidden disrupter and took a civilian cargo worker hostage. Instead of waiting for back up as the Chief of Security wanted, she retrieved a phaser rifle from a nearby weapons locker, then banked a heavy stun shot off the smuggler's ship and into his back. While lauded for her actions,s he was quickly transfered to the USS Cooshee, in what was believed jealousy by her former department head. Still, she was awarded the Grankite Order of Tactics for her actions and attended Starfleet Marksmanship Training. While stationed at Starbase 310 in 2358 she received advanced training in Cardassian ground force tactics. She would regularly be assigned to the Personal Security Details of diplomats metting with represenatives of the Cardassian Union. In 2368 she serving as a marksmanship instructor at Starfleet Academy. By 2370 she held the rank of Chief Petty Officer and was serving in the USS Yeagar's Security Department. She transferred to the USS Lionheart to serves as Internal Tactical Operations Officer in 2371. USS Lionheart ''''One of her first assignments upon reporting to Gedna Tachion, before the escort was launched, was to take every crew member and have them qualify with both type II and type III phasers, starting with himself. This did not go over well with some. While the escort was on a humanitarian to Naussica, she was assigned to give an initial report on water supplies. ("Meltdown") During the Battle of Psellus Roberts was on standby in the ''Lionheart's transporter room with a heavily armed away team. She led the team in securing the Psellian Council Chambers when the ship reached orbit of Psellus III. Awards Grankite Order of Tactics Space Medallion x 12 LUG Trek Stats (2371) Attributes Fitness 4 : Strength +1 Coordination 3 : Reaction +2 Intellect 3 Presence 3 : Willpower +2 Psi 0 Skills Administration 1 : Logistics 3 Athletics 2 : Raquetball 4 Culture 2 : Cardassian 3 : Human 4 Command 2 : Combat Leadership 4 : Military Training 3 Diplomacy 1 : Intergalactic Affairs 2 Dodge 4 Energy Weapon 2 : Phaser 4 : Phaser Rifle 6 History 1 : Human 2 Knowledge : Farming 3 Language : Cardassian 1 : Federation Standard 3 : Hamal 1 Law 1 : Customs 3 : Intergalactic 2 : Starfleet 4 Personal Equipment 1 : EVA Suit 3 Planetary Science 1 : Hydrology 3 Planetary Tactics 2 : Cardassian 3 : Small Unit 4 : Support 3 Security 3 : Law Enforcement 4 : Security Systems 5 Shipboard Systems 1 : Sensors 2 : Weapons 4 Stealth 1 : Stealthy Movement 3 Strategic Operations 1 : Fleet Operations 2 Streetwise 2 : Locate Contraband 3 Unarmed Combat 2 : Starfleet 4 Vehicle Operations 1 : Shuttlecraft 3 World Knowledge 1 : Bardex III 2 : Hamal 2 Advantages/Disadvantages Alertness +2 Arguemenative -1 Commendation (Grankite Order fo Tactics) +2 Famous Incident (SB-18 Hostage Rescue) +1 High Pain Threshold +2 Marksman +2 Mathematical Ability +2 Promotion (Chief Petty Officer) +3 Quick Draw +2 Rival (SB-18 SECO) -2 Salty +1 Zero G Training +2 Category:Humans Category:Security Officers Category:Enlisted Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:USS Lionheart Plankowners Category:Starfleet Academy Staff Category:USS Yeagar Crew Members Category:USS Cooshee Crew members Category:Starbase 18 Personnel